


贪欢

by Suai1201



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 替身梗, 逆闪闪提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suai1201/pseuds/Suai1201
Summary: Barry Allen见到Nash Wells后性激素飙升。





	贪欢

【闪电侠/博闪】贪欢

配对:Nash Wells/Barry

PWP一发完

“你叫Barry Allen？这个地球的闪电侠？”

金棕色头发的Wells面无表情的堵住走廊上的年轻极速者。

“呃——是的，听着我只是来打个招呼，你知道我们跟Wells……”

“我知道，那个蠢货议会和你们关系很不错。”男人抢白到，翻了个白眼。

Barry眉毛飞了起来。“你这样我会以为你在骂你自己。”

Wells突然抬起手臂，他手腕上戴着的那个奇怪微型计算机突然发出滴滴的声音。

Wells拉住Barry的衬衣衣领，靠近男孩的身体。温热的鼻息扫在Barry的脸上，蓝眼睛深不见底。“Barry Allen，能借一步说话吗？”

“嗯……行？”Barry被男人诡异的行为惊呆了，被压迫的感觉让他心跳加快，他不由自主的吞咽了一下。一阵金色的闪电闪过，他用超级速度带这个Wells来到时间穹顶。

棕发Wells还没反应过来，发现闪电侠带他来到一个封闭的密室，满是凸点的墙壁看上去十分怪异。

“这是一个密室？”Wells四处查看着，用手摸着墙壁好像在寻找机关。

“算是吧，你想说什么？Dr.Wells？还有你从哪个地球来？”

穿着褐色夹克的男人转身向Barry走来，嘴角上扬，微微笑着。他走到男孩身边，和Barry几乎紧紧挨着。男人身上有一股金属机油的化学品味道，似乎像是一种独特标记让Barry把他和其他Wells区别开来。

“我的仪器告诉我，我靠近你的时候你的性激素水平会激增。”Wells笑着抬了一下他戴着微型计算机的手臂。

“你想和我做爱。”Wells盯着Barry绿色的眼睛说。

“什么？！”Barry的脸瞬间红了，他几乎跳了一下离开和他靠的过近的男人。“你……别胡说……我没……呜！”

Barry突然被男人按在墙上接吻，Wells握住他的手臂箍在墙上，身体用力压着他，力气大的惊人。男人撬开他的唇瓣，柔软火热的舌头探进他的口腔，粗暴有力的掠夺他的舌头。Wells巧妙的掌握着节奏，不停的转动头部调整角度，时而用力，时而温柔，Barry从被动接受慢慢变成迎合。

这个Wells的吻技真不赖，他有些羞愧的想。

Wells慢慢的停下这个吻离开Barry的唇瓣。他蓝的惊人的眼睛发出柔和的光来。“Barry Allen，即便以一个极速者的标准，你现在心跳的也太快了。”

Barry用力想挣脱男人对他的桎梏，他失败了。“你这是性骚扰！”Barry红着脸叫道，声音尖的不像他。

“真的？你勃起了。”Wells面无表情的说。“你这算不算对我性骚扰？”

“放开我！”Barry终于挣脱了男人的禁锢，想快速的逃走掩盖尴尬。

“Barry！”Wells仿佛猜到了他的心思，大声叫住了他。

年轻的极速者被这熟悉得称呼叫住了，身体微微一震，肩膀抖了一下。

Wells慢慢走到Barry面前，拨过他的肩膀让男孩面对他。

“整个多远宇宙都危在旦夕，你还在逃避么？如果你想要我，没什么羞耻的。”Wells把手放在Barry的脸颊上，粗糙的手指在男孩娇嫩的脸上抚摸。

“我也喜欢你Barry，见到你的第一眼就有这种感觉。好像我们已经认识了一辈子，像是老朋友一样……”

Wells话没说完就被男孩吻住。Barry推着他不断后退，很快就靠在了一面满是凸点的墙上，男孩把身体和男人挤在一起，下身互相摩擦碰撞着。Wells一边疯了一样吻着男孩，把Barry嘴唇吸的红肿，一边开始脱Barry的衬衣。男孩飞快的配合他，把衬衣脱下来扔到一边，然后解开了皮带扣。

Wells脱了自己的夹克，也解开了皮带扣，脱掉了手臂上的微型电脑。他们俩都飞快的脱衣服，还保持着嘴唇绞在一起的状态，封闭的密室里充满着两人的呻吟喘息。

Wells先动手，他脱下Barry的裤子和内裤，摸到男孩已经傲然挺立的性器，他用手握住它然后力度适中的套弄着。男孩因为突然的快感而大声喊叫出来。

“操！Harrison！操……”

Wells咧嘴笑了一下，鼻尖挑逗的在男孩脖颈一侧轻轻摩擦，把湿热的鼻息留在男孩性感美丽的脖子上。

“我会操你的。”

Wells把手伸进Barry的背心里在男孩身上游走，最终停在男孩乳头上。他用手指捏着敏那感的一点不断挑弄，把男孩的情欲玩弄于鼓掌之中，另一只手还在套弄男孩已经硬的吓人的性器。

Barry昂起头，下巴和脖子形成漂亮的弧线，他的眼睛迷离的半闭着，长长的睫毛像蝴蝶一样翻飞着，他沉浸在高潮来临前的感觉里，这些日子以来的压抑和悲伤仿佛都要随着他的高潮一泻千里。

“啊！呜——”

Barry颤抖着在Wells手里射了出来，白色的浊液喷洒了男人一手，顺着手腕滴到地上。

“对不起……”Barry喃喃地说，头歪在男人肩膀上，浑身酥软。

“没关系，Barry，我能看出来你有多压抑。极速者真的很快，嗯？”

男人用一只干净的手抱住男孩，安抚的拍着他的后背，轻轻亲了Barry的耳朵一下。

当男孩的双腿不再颤抖，Wells让他靠墙坐下，他把Barry的裤子和鞋拽了下来，露出男孩纤长有力的双腿。

“极速者的不应期很短。”Wells平静的陈述着这一事实。

Barry笑了一下，脸上的潮红正在慢慢褪去。“极速者受伤也会很快痊愈。”

男孩说完蜷起双腿，把腿分开，露出粉色后穴，像是一个邀请。

Wells邪魅一笑，快速脱掉自己的裤子，两腿间的性器已经昂然挺立，头上湿漉漉的流出前液。他粗暴的拉住男孩又细又白的小腿，把男孩拖出来，男孩躺在了地板上。棕发男人用男孩的精液作为润滑，把两根手指挤进男孩的后穴。未经开拓的括约肌紧紧咬着他的手指。

“啊——！呜！”Barry疼的大喊了一声，随后咬住自己的拳头。

Wells没有温柔怜惜，仍然按照自己的节奏在Barry后穴里开拓分剪，不顾男孩的哭喊和因为疼痛顶起的后背。他进的越来越深，当两根手指全部没入，他抽出来加了第三根第四根手指。

“别！啊……啊！”Barry疼的哭了出来，汗珠顺着额头低落下来。

Wells的四根手指慢慢向前挺进，括约肌已经被撑开，过一会就会彻底放弃抵抗。Wells越进越深，他开始在湿热的肠道里寻找Barry的敏感点。男孩的尖叫告诉了他正确的位置。Wells抽出手指，压住男孩漂亮的大腿，用真家伙狠狠捅了进去。

Barry又尖叫了，但是下一秒他的嘴就被男人用亲吻堵住了。Wells只是进入了他，并没有着急动，男人用亲吻安抚Barry，给他时间让他适应性器突然进入的撕裂感和难以忍受得胀痛。

Barry有一阵子没有跟男人做过了，上次还是跟从未来越狱的逆闪电。Barry不太爱去回忆那段疯狂得日子，留给他的只有羞耻。

他疯狂的回应Wells的吻，手狠狠抓着男人的背部，如果不是男人还穿着一间背心，Barry一定能在男人背上抓出血痕。

Barry推开Wells停止这个吻，气喘吁吁的看着男人的蓝眼睛。

**“我想要……你狠狠的……操我，Harrison。填满我吧，求你了……”**

Wells认真的看着Barry，双手抱住男孩的头侧，像是在看一件宇宙的珍宝，他最后轻轻的吻了男孩殷红的唇瓣一下，像是春雨落在娇嫩的叶子上一般温柔。

“你真是无与伦比，Barry Allen。”

Wells低沉沙哑的嗓音变得像薄纱一样柔软，轻轻拂过Barry百孔千疮的心灵。

Barry闭上眼，一滴眼泪顺着脸颊流下来，啪嗒滴到Wells的手背上。

男人开始了疯狂的抽插，他按住Barry的大腿，把男孩的腿分的大开，几乎垂直的角度对着男孩猛烈撞击。

Barry不顾一切的随着男人的节奏大声叫喊，呻吟，被狠狠撞进地板里，被粗暴的插入，被用力的钳制，他放弃了任何力量，没有用速度震动给自己更多快感，他只想被Wells完全摆布控制，被穿透，被玩坏，被索取，被填满。

Wells的阴茎快速用力的擦过他的前列腺，带给他一汩汩难以言喻的快感，电流在他的腹部囤积，仿佛随时要爆发出来，快感淹没了疼痛。Wells把他的腿变换了一个方位，以一个新的角度继续用力顶弄。

Barry因此而差点灵魂出窍。这个角度的每一下撞击都精确的顶在他的前列腺上，强烈的快感突几乎把他撕成碎片。Barry拱起背，嗓子已经叫的沙哑了，大口的呼吸着，甚至不小心进入了闪电时间。他在凝固的时间里看到Wells额头的青筋，看到男人眼里深不见底的欲望，看到这张让他熟悉的依赖的又憎恨过脸，然后他退出闪电时间，他需要继续感受男人带给他的快感和满足。

不知道过了多久，Barry的大脑开始失去思考的能力，被动着接受着男人的抽插、抚摸、亲吻，直到——

“Barry……啊……我……要射了！”

Wells脸憋的通红，他的手臂撑不住了趴到了男孩身上，撞击开始变得节奏混乱，更加狠厉。他最后发疯般的抽插着，然后当高潮来临，他把男孩死死钉在地上，尖叫着一下一下的把精液射进男孩抽动的肠道里，直到高潮过去，他瘫在男孩身上，气喘吁吁的调整自己的呼吸，等他稍微恢复一点理智，他从男孩身体里抽出来，翻身躺到一边。他很高兴Barry在他高潮前也射了出来。

真是不赖的高潮，如果来到这个地球有什么意外收获的话，不会有比这更好的了，他想。

wells转头看向Barry，发现男孩在无声哭泣。他吃了一惊，赶紧爬起来挪到男孩身边，用手摸着男孩的脸颊。

“嗨，你怎么了Barry？我……我伤害你了吗？”Wells焦急的问。

Barry用手背擦干了眼泪，勉强笑了一下。

“不，Harrison！对不起，我没有感觉不好，恰恰相反，我感觉非常好。”

Wells皱着眉，似乎不相信。“真的？如果我强迫了你，我道歉，你们可以惩罚我，我保证再也不会发生了。”

Barry转身面向他，挪动身体和他靠的更近直到男孩把头靠在他怀里。“不，Harrison，我是完全自愿的，我甚至要感谢你。你……太棒了。我只是……想起了一些事，有一点伤感，但性爱很棒，如果你愿意，我们还可以做一次……我是说，以后……”

Wells眉头舒展了，他搂住男孩，把对方圈再怀里，下巴挨着男孩毛茸茸的头顶。

“我知道极速者不应期很短，但是我需要休息。你真的非常饥渴，Barry。”

Barry用手打了Wells的背一下表示抗议，“我不是！我……”

男人用吻封住了他的嘴。

“我知道你把我当成替身，但是我不在乎，我甚至要感谢那个你会为他勃起的Wells。”Wells紧紧搂住Barry说。

Barry觉得难为情，想说什么却被男人阻止了。

“别傻了，你看见我的第一眼我就明白了。你让我体会到久违的满足和快乐，我们都在跟时间赛跑，如果能有片刻温存，**一晌贪欢**，就算是偷来的也值了。”

Barry蹭了蹭Wells的下巴，几乎低不可闻的说了声对不起。

“说起来，这个房间有盥洗室吗？”

Wells突然大声问，起身看着自己和Barry的一身狼藉。

“下午好，Dr.Wells，Barry Allen。”一个冷漠的女声突然出现在密室上空。“我必须提醒二位时间穹顶没有盥洗室可供二位使用。”

Wells像被雷劈了一样一个鲤鱼打挺站了起来。**“操？！什么鬼？？？**！”

棕发蓝眼的男人环视四周，眼睛瞪得像是快掉出来，脸色苍白。

Barry懊恼的用双手捂住脸，皱着眉大声喊:

**“吉迪恩！你不能这样！！！”**

Fin.


End file.
